What Hurts the Most
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: I well move on….I promise him that, Naruto. I well someday be me again and I well love you once again. I just hope you will be there for me when the time comes.


_//what hurts the most//Songfic//_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

I could hear the rain hitting on the roof top and onto the window. Every time it rains….I can't help but thing about him….and how he left me.

I couldn't believe it…he left me for power! Well, I guess I could have known that it would happen sooner or later. But I didn't think it would happen so fast.

I just let my tears run down my face…I don't mind crying. I use to cry every night after he left. But, now I cry only went it rains. I cry for him, cause he can't. I cry for the way he left me.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

After that night, I change. I wasn't me anymore, everyone noticed the difference. I hated the rain, I hated to watch the moon at night, and much more.

I know its been sometime after him left. But some where in my heart I still love him. At the sometime I hate him with all my heart.

I try my best not to show that deep down in my heart my still broken. I pretend to be happy for all of my friends.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to dos_

To think I loved you once in my life. I don't know if you loved me too. But I think you did. I wish I knew what you were thinking when you left. Did you care that you we're hurting me when you left.

Why did he do it? He tells me he loves me…I don't know if it was true or nothing but lies.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

All my friends know that the smile I smile now…isn't the same as before. I use to smile with my whole heart.

I smile because I had someone to make happy. Someone that was precious to me. To know that I had someone to live for.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it ove__r_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_T__hat I left unspoken_

"Hey, its all most midnight. Come and go to sleep." He said to me. I just let a long sigh out. "I know, but I just can't…" I whispered back to him. "They all come back, don't they? The nightmares." He asked. He started to walk closer to me. "Every time it rains. Can you stay the night? Please? I don't want to be alone right now." I explained to him.

I swear soon I might just take my own life. I can't do it anymore. Going through life alone. It's a scary feeling to know that you are alone.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

"Uh, okay I guess. Anything for you." He tells me, "You know I will wait for you no matter what?" a small smile came onto my face. "Yes, I know. But you don't have to. I mean…some where in my heart I know he is going to come back." I say with a hint of happiness in my voice. I know that he loves me and he hated it when he found out that I was with Sasuke.

It killed him to know that I didn't love him. That wasn't true. I did love him, but on the other hand Sasuke was the first to ask me…and I said yes. You could see it in his eyes, he was hurting on the inside.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close]_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowingWhat could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

"You still love him? Don't you?" he says to me in a very low voice. Which was very different than his normal tone he use each day.

"I believe so…" was the only thing I could manage to say to him. I knew he was looking at me with a caring look and way in the back…hurt.

He didn't like what he did to me, he hates him with a passion. Now, he protects me from other people so I would get hurt again.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

I well move on….I promise him that, Naruto. I well someday be me again and I well love you once again. I just hope you will be there for me when the time comes.


End file.
